You Are There
by AngelofSnow
Summary: You are a mutant who joins the Brotherhood. You attract Magneto’s attention and admiration.
1. Chapter 1: You Meet Him

**You Are There**

Title: You Are There  
Verse: X-Men movieverse  
Timeline: during X-Men: The Last Stand  
Author: AngelofSnow  
Pairing: You/Magneto  
Rating: eventual M – sexual situations  
Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men. I am not making any money off of this.  
Summary: You are a mutant who joins the Brotherhood. You attract Magneto's attention and admiration.

**Dedication:** To **KumaDaPuma** for her birthday, belatedly. And to **XChocolateChipX** for her birthday, prematurely.

**Notes: **Now for something completely different…

Okay so this is a short story featuring a Magneto/original character pairing. However this OC is not a Mary Sue. In fact she is given almost no physical description or name. She is only known as "You". The whole story is written in the second-person or you format, so that the reader can feel truly immersed in the story the way you often can't in the Mary Sue or canon character format.

Let me warn you ahead of time: this story will only appeal to those who find Magneto/Erik Lensherr attractive. You is written as a female character because it would be too difficult to have You be gender neutral.

For convenience sake I'll tell you now. This story takes place during X3 but it doesn't change the plot much at all. It just introduces the You character who is going to have a short but fun relationship with Magneto. Only this first chapter will change anything from the movie. The rest of the chapters will feature small scenes in between the action in the movie. I don't anticipate this story being any longer than five parts, maybe less.

_Italics_ indicate thoughts or thought speech.

**Chapter One: You Meet Him**

You went to the meeting for mutants in your native Boston because you were sick of living in denial. Life was easier for you because you had a mutation that could be hidden. You could read the minds of others and sometimes manipulate their thoughts. You were a telepath.

Throughout your life you had never let anyone know the truth about you. You were close with your family; they were warm and loving. However, they were good conservative people who feared and hated mutants because they were told to by the TV media which only ever reported on criminal mutants. You had tried to talk to them a few times, reason with them, but you never seemed to gain any ground and so you had resisted admitting to them what you were.

Your parents remained oblivious to your mutation, but recently you learned your only sibling, your sister, was not so easily fooled. She had come to visit and mentioned politely this new treatment they had to "Cure" mutants. When you had expressed your earnest heartfelt opinion that mutants did not need a cure and that the drug's very concept was offensive, she had reeled on you and begged you to take it, citing your parents as the reason.

You had tried to talk to her, to explain your feelings on the Cure and mutants, but she had not changed her mind. She was afraid Mom and Dad would be deeply hurt if, in the future, they discovered you were a mutant. She wanted you to prevent that by taking the Cure. You had felt torn between protecting your beloved parents and your own beliefs and convictions. In the end, you could not turn your back on your ideals and your relationship with your sister had suffered irreparably because of it.

You'd only taken mild interest in mutant-human affairs before that fateful meeting. After all, your life was exceedingly normal since your mutation was hidden. You'd grown up, gone to school, dated, and lived a typical human life until then. Your sister's ignorance had prompted you to feel compelled to do something for mutant rights. You suddenly felt guilt for standing by the sidelines as mutants who were more obviously different were persecuted.

So the meeting, a very hastily devised underground affair had whetted your interest. You'd found out about it from a complete stranger on the subway. He had been a huge man, probably weighing 300lbs. The subway car was crowded and there was no place to sit down. He had taken up at least two seats with his wide girth, but as you watched he shrunk down to a thin wiry man, opening up a free seat next to him.

You sat down without hesitation and offered him a kind smile. He had slipped a piece of paper into your hand. You opened and read it. It advertised the meeting and gave the time, date, and location, stressing it was "No Humans Allowed".

You had looked at him questioningly. How had he known you were a mutant?

"Only a fellow mutant would have sat down next to me." He had said.

So now here you were in an old abandoned church in a section of Boston you would never have imagined yourself visiting. You were dressed in non descript black jeans and an old sweatshirt so as not to attract attention to yourself, but you still looked completely out of place among the more urban gothic dressed mutants. They looked like a tough crowd. You listened curiously to their thoughts and got an impression of impatience for the meeting to start and welling anger for this new "Cure'.

Despite the physical differences that seemed to distance you from the crowd you felt an illicit kinship with them. For the first time in your life you were surrounded by your own kind; by others who understood your plight. You felt relief to finally be doing something to improve the situation for mutants. A part of you realized you could not feel whole unless you stopped denying what you were and supported the community you belonged to.

The speaker, a dingy black-haired man stands at the podium and tries to quiet the crowd enough to be heard. His speech is disorganized and reactionary but you listen anyway, happy to be in a place of sympathizers.

"Nobody's talking about extermination."

You look up when he is interrupted to see a well-dressed older man with white hair walk up to the stage.

"No one ever talks about it. They just _do_ it. And you go on with your lives ignoring the signs all around you."

_Yes!_ This is exactly what you think. Finally someone is saying just what you have been waiting to hear.

"And then one day when the air is still and the night has fallen, they come for you. Only then do you realize that while you're talking about organizing in committees the extermination had already begun. Make no mistake my brothers. They will draw first blood."

The man's face is familiar, perhaps from the evening news or FBI's most wanted. He is strangely attractive despite his age. He has a slightly English accented gorgeous, deep, baritone voice that wraps itself around each listener with ease. His natural charisma is overwhelming and you watch him with rapt attention.

"They will force their Cure upon us. The only question is will you join my Brotherhood and fight or wait for the inevitable genocide? Who would you stand with the humans or _Us_?"

When his speech is over you can't help but let out a breath you didn't know you were holding. He hit every button you wanted to hear. At times you wondered if he was speaking directly to you. You were looking for someway to contribute, for a group to join and the Brotherhood made a lot of sense to you.

With a flip of his cape, he left the stage. You don't even know his name, but you get the feeling that you would follow him to the ends of the Earth, if it required that, to further his cause, _your_ cause. He had such a commanding, dominant presence you're scared to approach him. But several other mutants are doing so, and you choke down your fear and wait in the line to speak with him.

A few of the tougher riffraff taunt and pester him, flummoxed to have an older WASP-y gentleman upbraid them. You felt slightly ashamed at your generation's lack of respect for their elders, but you stomached your disgust and listened to his forceful replies. He had a younger male teen mutant with a penchant for fire who acted as his major domo.

"If you're so proud of being a mutant where's your mark?" asked a girl with tattoos strategically displayed wherever her clothes did not cover. If there was some tattoo requirement for being a mutant you had obviously missed the trend. Just more evidence that growing up in suburbia causes kids to lead sheltered lives and develop narrow viewpoints. Along with your newfound mutant solidarity is the urge to proclaim loudly and without shame your identity as a mutant.

_Maybe I'll get a tattoo_, you think.

The debonair white-haired man, however, was not to be easily intimidated.

_Do not make me bring this up. It is an old wound. I would prefer that time remained in the past. _You heard the man think. His thoughts were easy to read as there were a significant amount of weighty emotions attached to them. You read his mind as he raised his sleeve to reveal six numbers: 214782. He is remembering a concentration camp and the horrible circumstances under which he received the tattoo.

"I have been marked once my dear and let me assure you no needle shall ever touch my skin again." He said.

"You know who you are talking to?" Flame boy antagonized the rough-looking Asian mutant in front of him.

_This is Magneto, only the most powerful mutant in the world. _The boy with the flames thought.

"Do you?" The mutant replied and released porcupine like quills all over his face. You moved a little farther away from him, lest you be involuntarily acupunctured by all his quills.

_My flames would burn your wimpy spikes so fast you wouldn't know what hit your porcupine ass._ The flame boy's thoughts come through so loud, clear, and funny you have trouble suppressing a giggle.

"And what can you do?" The white-haired man, whom you now know as Magneto said. The tattooed girl whizzes past you and back to her original spot so fast a breeze rustles through your hair.

_I wonder if one this young knows the negative connotation of being a 'fast' woman. Albeit she could be very useful despite her dismal fashion sense._ Magneto's thought evaluating the tattooed girl who stood in front of you.

"Hmm, so you have talents." Magneto said, his smile pulling up in a wickedly cute smirk. You can't help but enjoy getting both the spoken and the only thought parts of a conversation.

"That and more." The girl preened in front of him. "I know you control metal and I know there's 87 mutants in here and none of them above a class three other than you two. And…"

The girl moved to the side to reveal you. You find yourself standing in front of the handsome white-haired man Magneto. If the flame throwing mutant is to be believed, Magneto is the most powerful mutant in the world. He is also a charismatic leader you have growing respect for. You feel nervous.

_What have we got here..._ His eyes rove over you, sizing you up and trying to guess your mutation.

"She's a telepath, I think. Class Four." The tattooed girl described you and you marvel that all the necessary information about you can be contained in three short words: telepath class four. What for that matter is class four anyway? You didn't even know mutants had classes. Was that like belt color ranks in Karate?

_Like Charles._ Magneto thought. _I wonder how much practice she has had. She doesn't look too old and she certainly hasn't been running with this gang before. She's too good-looking and too well-dressed. Doubtful she's ever used her powers in combat._

"Is that true?" He asks you. His eyes are a startling grey blue color that shine even in the dimly lit church. You shiver slightly with nerves to have them looking intently at you.

"Well, I can read minds. I'm not sure what a class four mutant is." You answer him.

_A class four is a very powerful mutant whose abilities can be used in a wide variety of situations. I am a class four. _He does not answer you by speaking, instead he thinks this.

_I don't think I'm as powerful as you. I just listen to what people think. Sometimes I can plant a thought in their head. Nothing too big. But that's it._ You tell him by using your mind to speak to him. It is surreal feeling. You've only done it once or twice before.

"Very good, my dear." He extends his hand to you, as if to shake. His hand is old, the skin well weathered but the fingers long and strong. "My name is Magneto. How would you like to join the Brotherhood of Mutants?"

_I will make it worth your while._ He thinks, intending for you to read his mind.

"I would." You answer him and shake his hand.

_I just want to help my fellow mutants._ You think to him.

_You shall._

"Come then." He says to you but quickly lifts his gaze to include all the mutants waiting to talk to him. "All of you. If you wish to join Us, the Brotherhood of Mutants, and take a stand against the orchestrated genocide, report to 4250 Tremont St in the next few days. We have a safe house there."

You memorize the address for future reference.

"Let us leave Pyro." You learn the name of the flame boy mutant. Magneto and Pyro turn to leave.

_She will be a great asset._ You read his unguarded thoughts. Magneto catches himself thinking about you in the third person in your presence. _Sorry, I did not mean to offend, but a woman of your talents will be quite useful._

Another swiff of his cape and Magneto is gone.

You did not think anything back to him. You're a bit floored to tell the truth. Up until now you've never been anything special, save your mutant powers you hid so rigorously. Now you're a 'great asset' to a cause near and dear to your heart. Suddenly your joining a mutant supremacy organization and leaving your humdrum life behind.

You race home to make arrangements and pack your bags.

0000000000000

**Notes: **So what do you think? **Did this work? Does it make any sense? Should I continue?** Is the telepathic speech easy to understand? Does Erik come off as hot? You just met him, but I wanted to portray how awe-inspiring he is.

I made the meeting in Boston, sort of arbitrarily since the church in the movie could be in any city.

4250 Tremont St - Another fictitious place I picked out without any real reason. I haven't been to Boston since I was about five, so I have no idea where that is or if that number even exists.

**Preview: **You just met Magneto, but now you will slowly get to know him better as you will begin working for the Brotherhood. How much better? Well you'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out.


	2. Chapter 2: You Work for Him

**You Are There**

Title: You Are There  
Verse: X-Men movieverse  
Timeline: during X-Men: The Last Stand  
Author: AngelofSnow  
Pairing: You/Magneto  
Rating: eventual M – sexual situations  
Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men. I am not making any money off of this.  
Summary: You are a mutant who joins the Brotherhood. You attract Magneto's attention and admiration.

**Dedication:** To **KumaDaPuma** for her birthday, belatedly. And to **XChocolateChipX** for her birthday, prematurely.

**Notes: **Okay, so yeah maybe this story features a blatant self-insertion via the "You" character. But you know what? That's exactly why I wrote it. And that's exactly why you're reading it.

I spliced a scene from the film in here, out of sequence. As in, the mutant rally occurred after this scene in the film, but I don't think it makes much of a difference. It doesn't change anything in the storyline to have it occur in this order. Read and you'll see what I mean.

_Italics_ indicate thoughts or thought speech.

**Chapter Two: You Work for Him**

You arrived at 4250 Tremont St the next day only a small rolling suitcase in hand. Inside were your preciously whittled down belongings: several changes of clothes, your hygiene essentials, your laptop, and your wallet. You had given notice at work that you wouldn't be a back for a least a month due to a 'family emergency'. You had no idea what to expect from the mutant liberation organization. Were you to live with the Brotherhood or commute from home? Would you be traveling? Would Magneto be there to greet you?

The safe house was an old, dilapidated pre-war brownstone, complete with stoop and moldy smelling sitting room. In the sitting room you encountered several other mutants you remember from the church meeting, including the speedy Callisto and porcupine boy. Flame boy…err, Pyro was there giving out instructions.

"There's bedrooms upstairs for you to get settled in. We ship out tomorrow." He turned to you. "Oh, the boss wanted to see you. He's in the back." Pyro gestured behind him. "Just past the kitchen."

You gulped. Your nerves rose in your stomach a little. Magneto wanted to see you? Why you?

You took your rolling suitcase and rolled it past Pyro down a narrow hallway with a low ceiling. You passed by a tiny little kitchen with aged, enamel-coated appliances that dated from the 1970s. The room behind the kitchen was a small rectangular one that once must have served as a dining room. Now it was an office of sorts. The windows were covered by thick privacy shades to hide the room's activities from prying eyes. Lamps illuminated the room even during the day. There were several tables that serve as makeshift desks. They were covered by papers and maps. Several laptops ran at once, each running different programs.

Magneto sat behind one of the desks dressed in a dark green Oxford button down and khaki chinos. His hair appeared white as snow compared to the backdrop of his dark shirt. His demeanor seemed far less militant than the day you met him. He was using a laptop, typing and clicking, completely absorbed in his work.

_If we wire funds through Switzerland to the ACLU we can use them to donate to Ned Lamont's campaign. He is supposedly against mutant profiling. _You read Magneto's thoughts._ Then we'll have control of thirty-four senate seats. It would be thirty-five if Mystique hadn't been captured. _

You cleared your throat. "You wanted to see me?"

Magneto looked up from his work. For a second he appeared startled, as if he wasn't expecting interruption. He recovered quickly and offered you a small smile.

"I was beginning to worry you'd changed your mind." The words were meant kindly but they contained a subtle, veiled threat. You could read his mind and you knew just how eager Magneto was to secure your allegiance. He would have gone to great lengths to possess the services of a telepath.

"Have a seat." A metal chair scraps across the floor and you sit down in it across the desk from him.

"Let me be frank, my dear. Your talents are quite exceptional and we are in dire need of a telepath here at the Brotherhood."

You nod your head in understanding.

"The nature of your gift offers you many opportunities to learn rather sensitive information about our organization. I must inform you the consequences would be dire for you if you were to misuse that information." Magneto said. In his mind you saw the image of various methods a powerful metal-wielding mutant might have to punish you.

"I want to help other mutants in any way I can. I would never do anything to hurt the Brotherhood." You told him. You felt sure he would see the sincerity in your eyes.

"You say that now. But I must warn you mutant liberation is not an easy task. At times you may have to perform," he paused, "difficult or questionable uses of your power for the greater good. I want you to be clear that we are not the National Mutant Coalition or some other paper-pushing lobbyist group. We are a military organization. Our methods are, at times, crude but effective. Do you understand?"

"I think so."

"And would you still like to join?" You tried to read him, curious why he was offering you this choice again. His mind was somewhat blocked, but you were powerful enough to read the impression of dark, dangerous activities to come. Your heart fluttered in anticipation and nervousness. Yet you trusted him instinctively. Here was a leader who was not afraid to do what was necessary to help mutants. You would be proud to serve him.

"Yes."

"Good. We leave tomorrow for Washington. You will be traveling with me." He waved his hand toward the door which opened in response to his magnetism. "You are dismissed."

00000000000

You didn't know exactly what to expect when you joined the Brotherhood, but you hadn't expected this.

Two days later, you found yourself in a Red Roof Inn hotel room with Callisto outside of Washington, DC. Pyro and Magneto each had separate rooms next door. You learned that Magneto refused to share a hotel room with Pyro after an incident in March. The young flame-throwing mutant had set off smoke alarms and caused the sprinkler system to shower Magneto and all his belongings. Ever since then Magneto shared his room with no one.

Magneto had chosen a low budget hotel like the Red Roof Inn because they accepted cash payments without ID and disregarded their occupants' activities. Callisto's efforts to locate a certain mutant for Magneto had not gone well. She couldn't very well run around the entire country until she felt the mutant's signature. So Magneto had asked you to be awake by 7AM for what he called "Plan B".

By the time 7AM had arrived you were _very_ ready to leave the room you shared with Callisto. The tattooed, speedy mutant was from the other side of the tracks than you, so to speak, and she hadn't taken a liking to you.

"Look girl. You try to read my mind and I'll run your precious little suitcase into the Potomac River. Understand?"

You had nodded and done your best not to bother the woman. That was until she had accused you of stealing all the free bathroom soaps last night.

"I saw them here when we came in. Don't tell me you're frontin' me." She had sped around you a few times to intimidate you and you began to wonder what she would do in response. "This is no way to treat a Brother mutant."

_There never were any bathroom soaps. I should go down to the front desk and ask for more._ You put the thought in her head. It was easier than trying to argue the truth with her. Obviously she had some trust issues that were not your problem to deal with.

You had tried to get to know Pyro the night before so that you might make a friend amongst the Brotherhood. You watched Fear Factor in his hotel room with him. The mutant was friendly but had an annoying habit of flicking his Zippo lighter opened and closed constantly. It had taken you all of about 30 seconds to read his mind and find out he was gay. No surprise there. However, his deep admiration for Magneto made a lot more sense then. Pyro also thought the Brotherhood's leader was rather handsome.

When 7AM had arrived you had woken up and used your telepathy to keep Callisto from hearing the sounds of your morning routine. Best not to disturb her anymore than you had to. Magneto had been waiting for you in his room, dressed in a grey suit and fedora with a black wool coat for warmth. He and you had caught a taxicab to the train station then and taken a train into the city.

"Where are we going?" You had asked him.

"The Pentagon."

0000000000

Once at the Pentagon, Magneto and you had joined a tour group to gain access inside the building.

"If any one asks you are my daughter and we are sight-seeing for a few days." You would have preferred pretending to be his girlfriend, but the daughter idea made more sense.

"I can't call you," You lowered your voice, "Magneto in public. What should I call you?"

"My real name is Erik Lensherr. You may call me Erik." Magneto smirked beneath his fedora. There was something about the man that made the lower half of your body feel warm and tickly from your stomach to your toes. Perhaps it was standing so close to his magnetic fields.

When passing through security, you had had to convince the guards that Magneto set off the metal detector because of a pacemaker. His magnetic fields never negated completely and he always set off detectors. After you manipulated their minds, they had let him pass.

In the middle of the tour, Magneto turned to you.

"Make sure no one notices us leave." He had taken your arm then and led you away through doors marked 'No Visitors Beyond This Point'. You had had to manipulate several peoples' perceptions to keep from being caught. Making your way through the Pentagon until you had reached the Department of Defense offices was easy since you made everyone believe that the two of you were high ranking army officials.

When Magneto and you reached the DOD, he told you to read the receptionist's mind in order to learn where the Secretary of Defense was currently. It turned out he was in a high level meeting with the President and the Secretary of Mutant Affairs.

"We are going to attend that meeting." He said to you.

"Erik, I can't get us in there. I would have to control over twenty minds at once. I've never done anything close to that."

"You can and you will. I have confidence in you." Erik's eyes were surprisingly warm. He took great pleasure in watching you use your powers. _You are like my old friend Charles, only unhampered by all his moral misgivings. You are a magnificent young woman._

"There will be security cameras too. I can't fool them."

"You can keep the security guards distracted." He was right. You could do that. "Always remember you are a god among insects."

"I'll try." It was impossible to refuse Erik when he spoke in such flattering terms. It felt very good to know someone had confidence in your abilities and respected you for your mutation rather than hating you for it.

It had been hard work to affect so many, but Magneto and you wandered in to the meeting as four-star army generals and took seats around the conference table. A blue mutant named Hank McCoy showed up late. He was the Secretary of Mutant Affairs. His mind was harder to manipulate but once he got distracted by the meeting's topic you had no trouble controlling his perceptions and reading his thoughts.

"Mr. President." Hank McCoy said. For a moment you are floored by the surrealness of being only feet away from the President of the United States. There's an incredibly exciting feeling of danger that came with manipulating the minds of so many people at once in such a do or die situation. Your heart beat wildly in your chest and Erik rubbed your arm soothing away your nervousness.

"Have a seat, Hank. Homeland security was tracking Magneto." The President said and handed Secretary McCoy a document.

Next to you, the real Magneto turned his head and smiled at you. You giggled quietly. It was extra work to block these actions from the minds of the other meeting attendees, but it was thoroughly worth it.

"We've had hits in Lisbon, Geneva, Montreal… NAVSAT lost him crossing the border but we did get a cancellation prize." Another official said and motioned towards a monitor where video of an azure blue, lithe female mutant appeared. "We picked her up breaking into the FDA of all places."

You read a range of emotions from love to disappointment to anger pass through Magneto.

"You know who she's been imitating? Secretary Trask here." The President said.

_Good job Mystique._ Erik thought beside you.

"Yes, sir. She can do that." Secretary McCoy said.

"Not any more she can't. We got her." Secretary Trask smugly said.

"You think your prisons can hold her?" McCoy questioned him.

_Not if we have anything to do about it._ Magneto thought. You could tell he meant for you to hear to that.

"We have some new prisons, Hank. We'll keep them mobile. Be a step ahead this time." Trask continued.

_Find out where she is being kept._ You read Magneto's mind and do as you are told. Secretary Trask is completely unguarded and easy to read. You learn Mystique's mobile prison is currently in route to Eastern Oregon.

Trask turned towards the monitor and we see Mystique's interrogation.

"Where is Magneto?" The interrogator asked. She did not answer.

_I'm right in front of them and they haven't a clue. Humans are an inferior species indeed._ Magneto thought.

"Raven. Raven, I asked you a question." The interrogator asked Mystique.

"I don't answer to my slave name."

"Raven Darkholme, that's your real name, isn't it? Or has he convinced you, you don't have a family anymore?"

"My family tried to kill me you pathetic meat sack!"

"Ok, then Mystique Where is he?" The interrogator asked again as Mystique morphed into Magneto.

"In here with us."

_That's a very cool mutation._ You put the thought in Magneto's brain so he could tell your reaction.

_Yes, but not as useful as yours. _You consider his opinion for a moment and agree with him. _Mystique is my most valued Lieutenant. She is also endearingly kind to me. When she impersonates me she never makes me as wrinkled as I am._

"I don't want to play games with you. I want answers." The interrogator continued.

"You don't want to play games with me?" Mystique, now as the interrogator, taunted.

"You are going to stop this. Tell me where is Magneto?" He demanded.

"You want to know where he is?" Mystique replied and the interrogator moved closer to hear her. With a swift movement she head butted him across the room. Deftly she kicked the away the chair and the guard behind her and jumped through her cuffed wrists to land on the table. She leaped down and used her thick hand cuffs to strangle the interrogator.

"Homo Sapien!" Mystique hissed out as though it was a curse. Trask shut off the monitor then.

"You know her capture will only provoke Magneto." Secretary McCoy said, very astutely. "But having her does give us some diplomatic leverage."

_Very good McCoy. I underestimated you. _Erik thought.

"On principle I can't negotiate with these people." The President said.

'_These people'?_ Magneto thought. _How politically incorrect of you? Not that it matters. We have no interest in negotiating with you Mister President. _

"I thought that is why you appointed me sir." McCoy said.

_It is a pity Mr. McCoy is so deluded_, Magneto thought intending for you to read his mind.

"Yes it is." The President said.

"But that's not why you called me here." McCoy said.

"No." The President handed McCoy a thick manila file. "This is. It's what she stole from the FDA."

_Now we are getting somewhere._ Magneto thought. _We need the information contained in that file. Make sure you read his thoughts. _You do so and learn the source of the Cure and its current location in the research labs on Alcatraz Island.

"Dear Lord! Is it viable?" McCoy said.

"We believe it is."

"You realize the level of impact this will have on the mutant community."

"Yes, I do." The President said. "That's precisely why we need some of your diplomacy now."

_We are past the point of diplomacy. Mark my words the Cure is the first step towards waging war on mutantkind. _

After that the meeting concluded and you and Magneto left non-conspicuously. Rejoining the tour group you exited the Pentagon. On your way back to the hotel, Erik turned to you, his blue grey eyes affectionate and sincere. He looked remarkably distinguished and urbane in his black wool coat.

"Very good work, my dear." And he stroked your cheek tenderly with his long fingers.

00000000000000

That night the four Brotherhood members on this mission, including you, went out to Red Lobster. Magneto was in a generous vein considering the success of the mission to find out Mystique's location, thanks in no small part to your telepathic abilities. Erik, as you have begun to call him, praised you highly, much to Pyro's chagrin. Pyro and Callisto got into a heated debate about the various merits of several hip hop groups including Outkast and Callisto's favorite Lil' Kim. This left you and Erik to converse together.

You learned his favorite food was split Maine lobster tail. He convinced you to order the same and you were pleasantly surprised by the succulent tail meat. You ate in silence for a few minutes while Pyro and Callisto continued to debate (read: argue).

"You seem down, my dear. Is everything alright?" Erik asked a few minutes. You hadn't realized you were frowning. You had been thinking.

"It's nothing. I was just thinking is all."

"Regrets?"

"Umm…" You are unsure what he is referring to. You read his mind to find out. "No. I've never really used my powers like this before but I can see why it's necessary. Those government officials consider mutants a 'problem'."

"It's unfortunate that homo sapiens are so inferior." Erik took another bite of lobster and finished chewing it before he continued. "You should not let the opinions of the others affect you. You are a goddess among mortals. Mutants are the future. The world is evolving and soon humans will be the minority." He continued to try and cheer you up.

"Yes, I know that. But being a telepath is not all it's cracked up to be. It's a mixed blessing. You know how you sometimes think unkind thoughts about others that you would never say aloud. Well a telepath hears all those. You can't avoid it. People can be quite cruel when they think no one is listening." Erik listened sympathetically and you continued.

"It's hard to keep friends when you know what people really think about you. No one can ever keep a secret from you. I stopped dating because of it. Relationships are far too intense for a telepath." You feel a bit of guilt to unload all your problems on Erik, but he seems to understand you.

"Yes. My friend Charles and I had some issues about that." You read his mind to learn he had a love relationship with Charles. But even without telepathy it's pretty obvious by the ways his eyes glaze over with nostalgia.

"A lot of people distrust you when you're a telepath. They feel that you are always going to invade their privacy." Erik notices you look at Callisto as you speak.

"Yes, it is an unfortunate reaction. However you do read my mind quite often. Without asking." Erik pointed out.

_I'm sorry. It's just that… I find you intriguing. I'll stop if you want._ If it is possible for a thought voice to sound shy, yours does.

"No, no. It brings back some pleasant memories." He said. _You remind me of Charles and there are times when that is very welcome. For that I thank you._

00000000000

**Notes:** Sadly, while trying to save money on a hotel room during my college search, my parents and I stayed at a run down Red Roof Inn in Fredicksburg, MD. A month later we learned the serial sniper had stayed at that same hotel only a week after us. Very sketchy. I recommend avoiding Red Roof Inns.

**KumaDaPuma:** I'm getting the hang of second person a little more. It's the tenses that are a bitch. I keep switching between past and present because the "You" makes them difficult to keep apart. Thanks again for the beta.

**Isis1:** It means a ton that you like this story despite the pairing. That's a great compliment and I thank you. I know that most people aren't big Magneto fans. I'm thinking of doing a "You Are There: Logan" after this. And maybe if I get inspired I'll do You Are There's for several characters, including Pyro.

**Niliathiel:** I hope you enjoy all the class four mutant power use in this chapter.

**Pyromac:** I might have a obtained a copy of the Last Stand. I could send it to you via AOL IM, if you like. I'm so happy you like the story. I hope Erik continues to be really hot in it.

**Preview:** Magneto loses Mystique to the cure. An interesting conversation between You and Magneto occurs.


	3. Chapter 3: You Tell Him

**You Are There**

Title: You Are There  
Verse: X-Men movieverse  
Timeline: during X-Men: The Last Stand  
Author: AngelofSnow  
Pairing: You/Magneto  
Rating: eventual M – sexual situations  
Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men. I am not making any money off of this.  
Summary: You are a mutant who joins the Brotherhood. You attract Magneto's attention and admiration.

**Notes: **I apologize for taking so long to update. There's no excuse for me to keep all of you waiting for Erik smut. But hopefully I'll rectify that now.

_Italics_ indicate thoughts or thought speech.

**Chapter Three: You Tell Him**

Joining the Brotherhood turned out to be more dangerous than you thought. It has been a month after your first mission in Washington, D.C. to infiltrate the Pentagon. Magneto has had use for you elsewhere and you have traveled around the country helping the Brotherhood. The work is never boring.

Your second assignment was to go to Austin, TX on a recruiting mission. There had been news reports of a mutant who could shoot spikes out of his forearms. Teamed with Callisto, who still hadn't warmed to you, you headed to the Southwest. Once in the lone star state, Callisto found tracking the mutant easy. Taming him was another matter. He was being hunted by the National Guard and was running scared in the desert. Recruiting him had not been easy.

He shot at Callisto and you when he heard you two approach. Callisto dodged the horn-like spike with her usual swiftness. You were lucky to get out of the way. The spike whizzed right past you less than an inch off target. It tore a hole in your T-shirt.

The guy who could shoot spikes out of his arms was a medium large Caucasian man, bald and seemingly inherently angry. He did not respond to any of your verbal efforts to calm him. Callisto continued to dodge his attacks with speedy maneuvering. You took cover behind a large rock.

It was obvious spike guy had been in no mood to talk and your initial efforts to communicate ended in more spikes sailing through the air at you.

"It's all your mind control, chick." Callisto indicated this was your department.

You used your telepathy to calm the man down, removing the anger and fear from his mind. That got him to listen, but it didn't get him to agree. Callisto and you did your best to try to explain to spike guy what the Brotherhood was and how it could help him. Spike guy was not in a state of mind to hear a sales pitch. He was confused, disoriented; he had been on the run for several days. You tried to remember the words Magneto used in his speech, but it was in vain. He declined your offer.

As spike guy moves away, Callisto grabbed you by the arm. "You can't just let him walk away. He knows about us. What will Magneto think if we fail to recruit him?" It was a valid question and you were loathe to disappoint such a great man.

"What should I do?"

"Make him join us." You've never used your powers like that before. You've never changed someone's mind on such a critical issue; you're not sure you can. But you close your eyes, focus, and try to.

It's all over very quickly, a little suggestion in the right part of the brain and he walks back to you two. With deliberation he states that he would like to join the Brotherhood and follows you to your SUV with zombie-like precision.

00000000000

Your recruiting work takes you to several more cities. It is usually Callisto who accompanies you. She appraised which potential recruits deserved a place in Magneto's army and you helped to "persuade" the particularly powerful ones. Maybe you should have balked at using your mutation to change someone's mind. But you don't. It helps that when the mutants have lived with the Brotherhood a while and the mind control is long over, they seem happy and stay of their own accord. You tell yourself these mutants need the Brotherhood; that they're isolated and scared, desperate to find others like them. Just as you were.

Now, however, you're part of a group that understands you and certainly has use for you. Other than recruiting you've gathered intelligence on Cure production facilities and helped to dissuade violent anti-mutant protesters. The work fulfills you. Especially the part of you that hated living a lie and hiding what you were. It's very freeing to acknowledge your mutation; your separation from the human world around you. And it feels right to make use of your telepathy as you rarely have before.

At the end of the month, you're on the move with the rest of the Brotherhood, camping out in a national park in Northern California. The sequoias are hundreds of feet tall and Magneto's army has grown to over a hundred mutants. You sleep in tents that Multiple Man "acquired" from an outdoor supply store. You cook food over open fires. Pyro is particularly astute at this and sometimes he roasts marshmallows for you and you two make smores.

There is a militaristic feel to the camp. You get that impression from the minds you read. The mutants are impatient and angry. You can tell something is going to happen soon. You've read Magneto's mind and you know he's preparing an assault of some sort.

You've seen the Phoenix, dressed in her crimson red outfit, drifting in and out of a catatonic state. She is a frightening presence. You can tell the others are scared of her. Even Magneto himself. Everyone avoids her and she rarely communicates. When you tried to read her mind you heard two distinct voices: one angry, yelling at you to leave her alone, another desperately crying out for help. You did not read her mind again. Although you know telepathy is not where her strength lies, her mental signature is powerful. She could hurt you easily and you trust Magneto to know how to control her.

Since your arrival at the camp, you've noticed Magneto's changed behavior. He seems different. He is no longer jovial. He thinks only of business, of his crusade. You can feel his pain, his guilt. He regrets something, but you hate to pry further into his private matters. You leave him alone until he calls you into his tent.

0000000000

Magneto had the largest tent. It could easily sleep ten people and had two separate compartments. One served as an office, the other as his private quarters. There was no way of knocking on a tent door, and you have been asked to see him. You unzipped the entrance and called in.

"Magneto. You asked to see me."

"Yes, come in." He was seated at what served as a mobile desk. It was a foldout table covered in maps, reports, and a laptop. He wore his gun metal grey wool combat suit with maroon cape. He had black boots with metal soles and black leather gloves on. He had worn this uniform nearly everyday in the camp. It was symbolic that their next goal was a military one. You don't need to read his mind to guess the mutants will see combat soon.

You waited standing in front of his desk as he finished reading whatever he had been looking at. You have not seen him much recently. You have only spoken with him to report back on your assignments. He does not look up when he speaks to you.

"You have done well as a member of the Brotherhood." You can't help the swell of pride that surged through you at Magneto words. You had hoped he noticed how hard you worked to succeed. And although helping your fellow mutants drove you, impressing him inspired you. He was… well he made your heart flutter a bit.

"Thank you, sir." You watched the way his long fingers dance over a piece of paper, using a ballpoint pen to write with long elegant strokes. When he stopped and looked up at you, you draw in a breath quickly. His steel blue eyes were piercing and he stared at you for a full minute, his lips drawn into a hard, thin line. You were always a little nervous around him and then you couldn't stop the pit that formed in your stomach.

"You've seen her I'm sure." You gave him a look indicating you're unsure who he was referring to. "The Phoenix. The late Jean Grey. She is not stable. Her great power makes her uncontrollable. Her mind has deteriorated. She goes from states of catatonia to anger to lust without reason. I'm curious if you could help her."

"I can't Erik. She won't let me read her mind. But, I can tell there are two distinct personalities in there. One wants my help. The other violently opposes me. I don't think I can get through to the Jean part."

Erik nodded his head with quiet acceptance. The firm clench of his jaw suggested he wasn't pleased but understood. His thoughts were full of frustration and regret. He is plagued by guilt and you get the sense that he has been depressed of late. You knew you shouldn't probe his mind further; it would be an invasion of his privacy. But you could not resist. You were concerned for him.

He was upset by the Phoenix's disassociation with reality. It stemmed from something that had happened a few weeks ago. He felt guilt. You went back further in his mind to see the Phoenix take out her anger on a wheelchair bound man. His name was Charles and he had been Erik's friend… no, his lover.

You had to know more and you watched Magneto's memories of the Phoenix disintegrating Charles. Erik wished he could have done something to stop her. He wished that he hadn't provoked the Phoenix. So that was what had made Magneto feel miserable. No there was something more. You could feel it in Erik's thoughts. He had lost someone he loved besides Charles.

You followed the thought thread in his mind to a prison compartment where a naked woman lay sprawled on the floor. You read more of Erik's memories. She had been the blue woman, Mystique that Magneto and you had gone to Washington to learn where she was being imprisoned. The blue mutant had been cured. To Erik it was as though she was dead and he was greatly troubled by the loss of her.

"I'm sorry about Mystique." You said before thinking.

"What?" Magneto's expression changed instantly.

"I just read your mind. I'm sorry; I shouldn't have. You haven't seemed like yourself lately and I was-" You rushed to apologize but Magneto sneered in anger and interrupted you.

"Mind your own business girl." His hand shot up and his wrist flicked. The wave of magnetism made no sound, but you could nearly see it as it slammed into you, throwing you to the hard floor of the tent. Your elbow and head impacted with force to the unyielding ground that lay beneath the tent's Mylar floor. You yelped in pain and pulled your elbow to you and then rubbed the back of your head.

You looked up to see Erik staring down at his desk, his eyes distant and unseeing. He did not raise his head when he spoke, instead avoiding your gaze.

"Forgive me. I should not have lashed out at you. I snapped. Mystique… is a sensitive subject." You do not know what to say. You still feel bad for reading his mind, but you stay still on the floor till your head's throbbing abates a little.

After a few seconds, Erik seemed to pull himself together and he rounded his desk to kneel beside you. He held his beautiful cape over his left forearm as he checked your head and eyes to make sure you did not have a concussion.

"I did not mean to hurt you. It is natural you should use your gift. The situation with the Phoenix and the Cure has been very trying. They hit Mystique with a Cure dart right as I was freeing her. She took the dart for me. The Phoenix," Erik's head nodded in the direction of the hill Jean Grey's tent occupied, "killed an old friend of mine."

"I'm sorry. Those are private matters. I should not have intruded on your memories." Your head was hurting less but your heart was beating quickly. Erik was warm next to you and he smelled like expensive aftershave. His hands are checking your arm for injury. His touch was electric and you felt suddenly bold. "You seemed upset about something. I was worried about you."

Your words sounded harmless but your eyes were full of meaning and on the floor of his tent Erik Lensherr stopped checking your arm. His eyes met yours.

_Does she? Could she possibly? _His thoughts were loud and clear in your mind. You immediately worried he suspected your attraction to him. You hadn't wanted him to realize the very personal feelings you had for him.

"I just wanted to make sure everything was going well for the assault. On the Cure production facility." The words stumbled out of your mouth as you tried to hide the glimpse Erik had seen into your true feelings.

"Of course." He set your arm down slowly and moved away from you quickly. You felt a hint of an emotion he was trying to shield from you. It felt almost like _rejection_. You probed past the shield to find out what he was feeling: rejection and attraction. You were startled. Your attraction was mutual. That was the one good thing about being a telepath. You never had any doubt if someone liked you or not. And now, knowing that Erik felt something for you… your world changed in an instant.

"Erik." He turned around to look down at you. You reached up to grasp his hand in yours. He gave you a confused look and you steeled yourself to reassure him. "I- I care about you. You're a great man and I respect you and," You let your eyes make sure he did not misunderstand you. "I want you."

His hand was burning in yours and you heard rather than felt the gasps of breath you were taking in nervous fear. Erik's eyes glistened, the blue sparkling with surprise. As the look on his face changed from surprise to understanding, you read his mind to watch first hand as the knowledge of your attraction to him settled into his mind. When you learned he was pleased by it your heart soared. You feel, rather than see, his own attraction take hold of him. It was frighteningly sexy to feel wanted by him.

He knelt back down beside you and his cloak unfurled around him. You knew he was going to kiss you but knowing did not take away from the bliss you felt when his lips united with yours.

00000000000

**Notes: **Many thanks to **KumaDaPuma **for the beta. I'll admit this isn't my best work, but I desperately want to write this smut and we had to get there somehow.

**KumaDaPuma:** I always make sure to describe what Erik is wearing just for your benefit.

**PyroMac:** Sorry about the download not working. My upload speed is really slow. I'd be happy to try again. But no guarantees it will work this time.

**Niliathiel:** Isn't it fun to read something written in 2nd perspective? I have no idea why writers don't use it more. It's way better than just making a Mary Sue character. It's like the ultimate self-insert. Not only is the author involved in the story, so is every reader.

**dani'srandomfox:** You're right about the insult. Hope you like the story.

**Preview:** Finally, the whole reason this story was written. Fun 2nd perspective smut.


	4. Chapter 4: You Sleep with Him

**You Are There**

Title: You Are There  
Verse: X-Men movieverse  
Timeline: during X-Men: The Last Stand  
Author: AngelofSnow  
Pairing: You/Magneto  
Rating: M – sexual situations  
Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men. I am not making any money off of this.  
Summary: You are a mutant who joins the Brotherhood. You attract Magneto's attention and admiration.

**Warning:** This contains the graphic, explicit sex you have all been waiting for.

**Notes: **Watching the X3 DVD taught me that Erik did not have a tent in the forest but an underground metallic cave which served as an office. I'll stick with the tent here, because I mentioned it in the previous chapter and the underground office did not seem to be where he slept.

_Italics_ indicate thoughts or thought speech.

**Chapter Four: You Sleep with Him**

The plastic lining of the tent had crackled as Erik shifted his weight; his knee digging into the hard ground beneath the tent. He had knelt in front of you on the floor and kissed you lightly on the lips after learning his feelings were mutual. His Bordeaux silk-lined cape had draped down off his shoulder and pooled on the floor, the silk covering your leg. You had smelled Erik's distinctive aftershave mixed in with the pine and musk forest smell which permeated the air. The heat of his body had radiated to you countering the otherwise chilly autumn air. Your eyes remained open as his lips had embraced yours.

The press of his warm, pink thin lips was light at first. You met his lips with poise and pushed your supple mouth into his. You closed your eyes. Your lips jockeyed back and forth in a proper tender dance, your movements' small and slowly executed. A turn of the head brought a brush followed by a deeper peck. You are both holding yourselves back. You moved your left hand up to rest on his shoulder, offering encouragement. His wool dark grey uniform had a wonderful texture beneath your finger tips. Your touch was as hesitant as his lips and you read his mind to see what he was thinking.

_She is not Mystique. And Charles is gone. But she is kind, warm, and soft._ His thoughts dissolved into visual images of what he was planning; your knees quaked at the ideas. Cloudy lust had entered his mind. He wanted to kiss you deeper than he already was, embrace you tighter, and make love to you in his sleeping bag. You are taken aback in a very pleasant way and wondered about how to ensure he will do just that.

Your right hand went to his cheek as you kissed him, feeling his strong jaw and the smoothness of his skin. He had no stubble. You've never once encountered him in any state other than perfectly kept. You touched his hair, running your fingers through the soft, neatly combed, short white strands. With your hand on the back of his head, you pulled his head closer to yours, encouraging him to deepen the kiss. Without delay he complied with your unspoken wish and his arms wrapped around your back.

His kiss went from tender to possessing in a flash. Before you knew what hit you, his tongue danced between your lips and entered your mouth as he pulled you closer to him. From your lower vantage sitting on the floor, you rose up higher to meet his mouth, your neck straining upward. Your heart swooned as his tongue met yours caressing it with eager, forceful strokes. Erik leaned lower and holding your back, dipped you as his tongue wrote circles on the roof of your mouth. His kiss was delightful and you lost yourself in it.

You had hardly believed this was happening to you. That you were here with Magneto, in the great mutant leader's arms. He was your personal hero and you felt completely out of your league, yet he was running his hands down your back and kissing you vigorously. Your heart skipped a beat as you remembered he was dressed in his battle uniform.

Your left hand moved down from his shoulder to caress his chest. The dark gray fabric of his uniform felt like a cotton wool mix. It was coarse to the touch. As your hand moved further down you felt the defined ridge of his pectoral muscle, hinting at his hidden strength. Your lower body began to tingle in anticipation. You longed to know what he looked like with his clothes off. Now you might get the chance. You felt around the seam down the middle of his chest. Hidden under the fabric were a layer of metal buttons. Your hands fumbled to undo the first one.

He broke the kiss. "Eager, are we?"

You blushed uncontrollably.

"I don't blame you. I'm a bit eager myself." Erik said. His voice was a deep baritone that succeeded in rousing any part of you that wasn't already turned on into urgent need.

Erik pulled away from you slightly and gestured with a flick of his gloved covered wrist in several directions. The zipper of the tent entrance closed itself. The flaps that were open for airflow descended and secured themselves with metal zippers. The tent had become darkened and private. You still were unable to believe this was happening. You had wanted Magneto since the moment you saw him speak in the church. His charisma and sheer power awed and stunned you into forming the unlikeliest of crushes on him. Now that secret longing you had buried within yourself had come to fruition. You felt light headed at the very prospect of what was now certain to begin.

"I believe you were having some trouble with these." The metal buttons on Magneto's uniform undid themselves simultaneously and opened to reveal a black sweater underneath. Your hands went anxiously to explore the newly bared territory as Erik slipped off his leather gloves. You felt the definition of Erik's muscles beneath the sweater and you are able to discern more ridges of his muscular physique.

He let you explore him, but already his steel blues eyes were filled with barely contained lust. He pulled you against him and took your mouth in one swift fluid movement. You barely had time to exhale before his kiss propelled you into paradise.

You could not tell how long you kissed for you did not count the time. Your hands explored Erik Lensherr with ardent zeal. His uniform jacket and cape eventually slipped off to allow you access to his shoulders and arms. You spent time exploring his upper body before daring to let your hands wander lower to his firm, compact bottom.

Meanwhile he explored your body, running his fingers through your hair, and slowly taking in your contours, the crests and troughs of your figure. His long-fingered hands found your breasts and massaged them through the fabric of your shirt. Your nipples peaked quickly from the attention and you felt your breasts begin to swell as desire flooded your body.

Erik stopped his French kiss just long enough to move over to your ear. He nibbled at it lightly with his teeth before flicking his tongue across it rapidly. At the same time he rubbed your breasts through your shirt. You moaned low in the back of your throat from the many pleasant sensations.

"Oh, you like that, do you?" His voice was ragged and deep in the heat of the moment; his breath hot against your ear. His smug arrogance, rather than a turn-off, was a huge turn-on and you could do nothing more than agree with him.

"Yes." You gasped out. He dipped his head in response and made for your neck where a trail of kisses was emblazoned on your fevered skin.

The day was a cold one, but you had long since ceased to notice in the ardent warmth Erik created with you. Outside you heard the beginnings of a rain storm, but the sound of pouring rain is muted in your ears. Erik was what mattered. As he kissed your neck, his hands slipped under your shirt to pull it up over your head. A rush of cold air assaulted you, and your skin became goose bumped and sensitive. His hands on your breasts felt like hot metal against you. The twin sensations of cold and hot were mesmerizing.

Magneto was confident now that you wanted this as much as he did. His ministrations became possessing, quick, and skillful. No inch of your body was forgotten by his touch. He leaned down to suckle your breasts and to cradle your bottom in his large hands. He pulled you flush to him as his tongue wove circles on your right breast. The feel of his body against yours was intoxicating. He was hard and unyielding like the metal he manipulates. Already, his arousal had grown into full force and the feel of him pressing into your soft stomach made your heart flutter in anticipation.

The whole encounter had a dream-like quality. It was too surreal, too much like a dream come true to be believable. You reached out with your hand to grasp him; to make sure he was truly there and you weren't asleep alone in your tent. When you felt him long and stiff beneath your fingers, his clothes an annoying barrier you knew this was no dream. He stiffened and stopped when he felt your touch. You read his mind and enjoyed the urgent need you created in him.

Your touch sparked a nerve in him and he was suddenly fierce. He stood up with surprising grace and pulled you to your feet. He kissed you once plum on the mouth before pushing you towards the other compartment of his tent which served as a bedroom. You stumbled two steps and fell down on a thick foam camping pad covered in two sleep bags zipped together. Erik followed you onto the makeshift bed.

You felt the sleeping bag rub against the naked skin of your bared breasts. The soft, fuzzy material tickled and contrasted with the cold air on your back and the heated hands now rubbing your bottom. Magneto's firm hands rolled you over and you saw that he had removed his sweater. He had a thin white undershirt beneath it. You sat up unconscious of the fact that the tent was well lit from the daylight and you were topless. You slipped the soft undershirt off him without delay and finally lay eyes on his chest which he had kept in very good shape.

Your arms wrapped around him in a tight fierce embrace as you kiss him again to show how dearly you want him. He kissed you back with urgency, the tender caresses from before long forgotten. Things have accelerated. He is not smiling but looks serious and determined. Pleasure was evaporating into business and you were eager to get down to work.

Your shoes slipped off unconsciously. The button on your pants had come undone mysteriously on its own. And when his hands find the zipper of your fly it was already lowered. He pushed your pants down past your hips and you wiggled out of them in seconds. The pace has quickened dramatically and you are already short of breath from your excitement.

In between passionate kisses you undressed him, not all that surprised that he wore white briefs underneath his black pants. The same black pants that had seen more battles than you could count. There was something about Erik Lensherr that was classic and immutable. The hard line he took on his mutant policies was not dissimilar to the hard line he took to good taste. It was one of many things that attracted you to him.

Naked and ready you both rolled the sleeping bag back. He laid you down on your back and your legs wrapped around him. You pulled him closer with your legs. You stretched down to find him, molten hot steel in your hand. He brushed your fingers away.

"Patience, my dear." His hand reached down between your legs and caressed twice, delicately the sensitive triangle of your core. Again your hand reached down to feel him, and his grunt is audible. You read his mind and the feelings of urgent pleasure cascaded over you. Only the dam of his control was holding him back. He wanted to take you now, before you're ready but he was too much of a gentleman to do it. His strokes on your nub increased in speed and pressure. You gasped for breath begging him to delay each caress but he was relentless. He made circles, moved up and down, and when you were beyond ready to come he pressed into you until you call out his name, raw and half swallowed by moans.

Coming off your orgasm, his fingers slid inside you, testing your depths. His long fingers found the magic spot inside you and you were begging for it. Your hips quaked and your muscles clasped desperate to feel him inside you. He held back no longer and entered you in a graceful motion. He moved inside you, stroke after stroke until he pulled one of your legs over his shoulder, giving him a different angle and deeper penetration. Your other leg wrapped around him pulling him closer. You matched him thrust for thrust.

You were both breathing in short fervid gasps. The friction you felt inside was bringing you higher and higher. You felt your body tense. Your toes curled and your hands clutched at the fluffy sleeping bag. He pounded into you without apology. You clenched at every thrust till it was too much. When you come it is shattering. Your thoughts ceased and your body unfurled itself. It was so much pleasure it nearly hurt. Your head tossed back and forth as you tried to pull him deeper inside of you.

All patience had flown out the window. He pounded into you as the rain pounded on the tent. All you could hear was Erik's gasps and his thoughts were unintelligible by this point. It was a race, a contest, a necessary act of conquest, but who was conquering who could not be discerned. Your body was on another plane and every thrust brought you so near the edge you breathe deeply not to bring yourself over. He was huffing, his strong pale arms supporting your leg and moving your hips to embrace him deeper on every stroke.

You still only half believed this was happening, even as he was buried to the hilt inside you, his length and girth the closest to perfection you had ever felt. When he was close to coming he lowered your leg and leaned farther over you, his pounding strokes maliciously fast. You moved to meet him; your breath ragged as you felt your body draw near the edge of sanity. You were more animal than human and your panting was mixed with moans of pleasure as you felt your body propel into orgasm. When he thrust into you hard and he sunk his teeth into your neck and you cried out; the feeling of the orgasm and the bite swirling into one profound feeling of eclipsing ecstasy. In the wake of your orgasm he pushed into you three times, his eyes closed and his strokes small and fast. With a groan he comes inside of you.

And when he collapsed spent and tired, his arms encircled you and you spent the night in his tent.

0000000000000

**Notes: **I think I created an entirely new genre with this. Anyone read 2nd person smut before?

Was it as hot as I hoped it would be? This chapter is the main reason for this story. It's the big payoff so to speak. Did you feel when you read it that you were the "You" character? That was my goal.

**GenkaiShihan**: That rain was for you babe.

**dani's random fox**: Hope you enjoyed all the detail here. There's a lot. Is it too much?

**Niliathiel**: does it come off as sort of plausible that they sleep together? There's no real emotional connection between Magneto and You, because you is only half a character and mostly a reader self-insert. But it's hot, I hope?

**PyroMac**: Sorry about not making this longer. I'm not trying not to give You too much characterization. I want her to be adaptable enough that each reader thinks the character is herself. And it's super hard to write a story with a character that's underdeveloped like that. I will try to write some 2nd person smut for other characters.

**XChocolateChipX**: Sorry this is super late for your birthday Chip. School's been keeping me busy.

**KumaDaPuma**: Same goes for you Kuma. You deserved this smut early. But hopefully it will make today a good day. Thanks again for the beta.


End file.
